Assassin: The Wedding
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Two months after Sonette was discharged, Sonette and the others gets ready for Sonic's and Amy's wedding. What could happen? Will the Babylon attack? And what possible could go wrong for Sonette and the others? - T to be safe/ Fifth story of the Assassin series
1. Chapter 1

Sonette the Hedgehog wakes up with sunlight in her eyes and smiles as she rolls over. She has been living her family for two months now. She hasn't heard or seen anyone from the assassin creed and she doesn't care. Though she is surprise Teagan and Sandra hasn't showed up. During the two months, Sonette with the help of her father and brothers, have been taking down the Babylon in their city. They have taken down at least 8 groups in the last month alone, but she knows there are more out there. She knows it. Though she has another problem, Sonic's and Amy's wedding. Sonette sighs as she gets up and rubs her neck. There is still a lot of work to do and little time to do it. When she wasn't hunting Babylon down, she was training Lucy and Sonia, who both are amazing fighters and fast learners. Sonette sighs as she gets up and dress, now wearing a white long bell sleeved blouse, a black vest, black breeches, a brown leather belt with two swords strap to either hip, a pistol in a holder behind her back and throwing blades across her chest, black high heel boots with a small hidden blade in her left boot, a brown leather shoulder bag and white gloves. She then quickly pulls up her hair into a ponytail, she didn't normally needed to do that because her hood use to hide her hair, but now she has to. Sonette then heads out for breakfast, today or tomorrow Amy will be here and she wants to be make sure it will be safe for her. She walks into the dining hall to see Jules the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, Manic the Hedgehog and Lucy Hedgehog already there. She must have overslept again, she has been having long days.

"Morning sweetheart." Jules greets as Sonette sits down next to Lucy.

"Morning." Sonette whispers.

"How are you feeling?" Jules asks.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies.

"That's good." Manic said and Sonette smiles. After breakfast, Sonette heads to her room with Lucy. They walk onto the balcony and Lucy smiles.

"I like it here." Lucy said and Sonette smiles.

"I'm glad you do, we have been really busy over the two months." Sonette said.

"We have saved so many people though and taken care of so many Babylon. We are doing better without the assassins." Lucy explains and Sonette place her hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"We have." Sonette whispers. "We have a big couple of days ahead with the wedding coming so quickly then I like. Amy will be here either today or tomorrow so we have to make sure everything is clear." Sonette tells her.

"I understand Sonette." Lucy said.

"I know Lucy, you are a smart kid and I trust you." Sonette tells her and Lucy grabs Sonette's hand. Sonette smiles as they head off. Sonette heads out into the city while Lucy kept close to the others. Sonette sighs, people always stare at her as she goes by, but she doesn't care. She's use to it now. Sonette sighs as stops and looks up to see Madeleine Hedgehog. Sonette sighs as she kept going, she was hoping Madeleine wasn't after her. Though she was curious. Sonette heads down an alley and Madeleine lands in front of her. "What do you want Madeleine?" Sonette asks.

"We need to talk." Madeleine tells her.

"Ok, talk." Sonette said.

"Not here, follow me." Madeleine tells her as she walks off and Sonette sighs as she follows her. She isn't sure why, but she had a feeling. She follows Madeleine into a building to see other assassins and sighs. Sonette was then pushed forwards and sighs. "You've been busy." Madeleine said.

"And?" Sonette asks.

"And we want the information you have gathered." Madeleine tells her.

"I don't have anything." Sonette tells her and Madeleine sighs. "Besides, you have no power over me. I was discharged, you are breaking the law by having me here." Sonette explains.

"Maybe, but it is bigger than you think." Madeleine tells her. "12 assassins have gone missing in the last month and we don't know why." Madeleine tells her.

"Like in Delos?" Sonette asks.

"Yes, we know they are dead." Madeleine whispers and Sonette sighs.

"And what do you want me to do? Last time I checked, I was the bad guy here." Sonette asks and Madeleine sighs.

"You are the only one I trust and we need a place to hide. These are only young assassins. They can help you." Madeleine tells her.

"I have a wedding coming up." Sonette said.

"They can help, they can help set up and organise and protect your family and the guest." Madeleine tells her. Sonette looks at them and sighs, some only looked around 8 years old.

"My father is going to kill me." Sonette said walking to the door. "Do they have their gear?" Sonette asks.

"Yes." Madeleine replies.

"Good, let's move." Sonette tells them and they head off. Sonette sighs as they came to her home and went to her father's study to see him with Sonic. Sonette sighs as she walks over as Jules looks at her worry.

"What's going on?" Jules asks.

"They need a place to stay. The Babylon has killed 12 assassin in the last month. I may have been discharged, but they are kids and they are still my brothers and sisters." Sonette explains. A young fox cub ran to Sonette, grabbing her leg and Sonette looks down, then picks the cub up. She has amethyst fur with white fur on her muzzle and tip of her tail, short amethyst hair that just touches her shoulders and has deep sky blue eyes. Jules looks at the fox cub who buries her face in Sonette. Jules sighs.

"Sonic, tell our servants we need rooms made for our guest." Jules tells Sonic who looks at them.

"How many?" Sonic asks.

"20." the fox cub replies and Sonic nods as he heads off. The fox looks up at Sonette and Sonette smiles.

"What's your name sweetie?" Sonette asks.

"Kirra." Kirra replies.

"Kirra, pretty name." Sonette said as she sits the cub down. Kirra runs back and Sonette looks at her father.

"A word." Jules said and Sonette nods as she walks to the window with him. "If anything happens to the wedding, you know this will fall on you." Jules tells her softly.

"I do, they are being hunted. What was I supposed to do? Say no and leave them out there to die." Sonette whispers and Jules sighs. "I remember when I was young and being hunted, a couple of years after I left home." Sonette explains.

"They will be safe here as long as they listen to you and you make sure they stay out of trouble." Jules tells her.

"I get it father." Sonette said and Jules heads off. Sonette sighs as she rest her forehead on the window. This was going to be hard. Sonette looks down to see Kirra who looks at her worry.

"Are you ok?" Kirra asks.

"I'll be fine." Sonette replies as she looks back. 'I hope.' Sonette thought. 20 young assassins and she has no idea what to do. Then Lucy walks through and Kirra smiles.

"Lucy!" Kirra shouts.

"What's going on?" Lucy asks.

"12 assassins were killed in the last month." Sonette replies.

"And before that, 14 were killed." Kirra adds.

"So all up, 26 assassins have been killed in two months." Lucy said shock and Sonette nods.

"They are staying here, I don't know what level of training they are on or anything." Sonette said.

"I'll find out." Lucy said and Sonette looks at Kirra who grabs Sonette's hand. Sonette smiles, maybe this won't be as bad as she thought it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonette and Lucy were out in the garden, training the assassins. They have a range of training, so she is going to do her best to help them all. Then one assassin stops and looks at Sonette, she was a fox. She has purple fur with black fur at the tip of her tail and blue eyes.

"Clare, let's keep going." the male assassin she is training with said. Clare walks to Sonette who sighs.

"I'm over this." Clare said.

"Ok." Sonette said and Clare sighs.

"That's it." Clare said shock.

"Yeah, I don't have to do this. I didn't have to say yes for you to come here, yet here we are." Sonette tells her. "I have more important things to worry about like a wedding and make sure the Babylon doesn't ruined it for Sonic and Amy." Sonette explains. Clare walks back, then pulls out her sword and goes to swing at Sonette, but Sonette grabs her wrist and Clare sighs. "Lucy." Sonette said as the other stop training.

"What's going on?" Lucy asks walking over. Sonette push Clare back and gives a sword and her pistol to Lucy. Everyone walks back and Clare smiles. She starts attacking Sonette, but Sonette blocks all her attacks. Sonette waited for the right moment. Clare then swing from above and Sonette doges her, grabs Clare from behind and place her sword across her chest. Clare gasp in horror, feeling the cold sharp blade touching her neck.

"Cocky, careless, that's what going to get you killed." Sonette tells her. "I mean I could easily slice your throat open right now." Sonette adds and Clare whimpers in fear. "Lucky I'm not a Babylon or they will or worse, take you to where they are taking the others, take your gear and torture you for information, once you become useless to them, dead." Sonette tells Clare who sighs. Sonette puts her sword down and push Clare away. "Now, I want you to all think about this! Letting your guard down will lead to capture or death! Getting careless, death!" Sonette shouts. She grabs her stuff from Lucy.

"I'll keep them going, you better check on your family." Lucy said and Sonette nods.

"You all better listen to Lucy!" Sonette tells them and heads off. She walks in to see Sonia.

"I saw what happen." Sonia said as they start walking.

"Careless, no wonder 26 assassins have gone missing and are likely dead." Sonette said and Sonia looks at her shock.

"That's bad." Sonia said.

"Yeah, between training them I have to worry about the wedding." Sonette explains.

"Is there anything I can do?" Sonia asks as they stop.

"I don't know." Sonette replies. "Could you stand with Lucy, some are older than her and might push her around?" Sonette then asks.

"Sure, I can do that." Sonia said and walks off. Sonette goes to heads out, but stops at top of the stairs as Sonic walks in with Amy Rose, Lionel Rose and Grace Rose. Amy saw Sonette and smiles.

"Sonette." Amy said and Sonette runs down.

"Amy, it is so good to see you." Sonette said and Amy gives her a hug.

"What happened after you left? Fire came looking for you." Amy asks.

"Captured by the Babylon for four months, tortured. Lucky to escape too." Sonette replies. Amy lets Sonette go and Sonette smiles.

"This is a new look." Amy said.

"I am no longer an assassin, well no longer in the creed. I was discharged as they put it. I needed a new look." Sonette explains. Sonette then walks to Grace and gives her a hug.

"Thank goodness you are ok though." Grace said.

"I got lucky." Sonette said as she lets Grace go. Sonette then looks at Lionel. "Sir." Sonette said and Lionel chuckles. Sonette gives him a hug.

"It is good to see you again Sonette." Lionel said and Sonette lets him go. Then Jules walks over and Lionel looks over.

"Lionel." Jules said.

"Jules." Lionel said.

"Follow me, we have a lot to talk about." Jules said and Lionel nods as the pair heads off. Sonette looks at Sonic.

"How are the assassins?" Sonic asks.

"One is cocky and careless. She's going to get herself killed." Sonette replies.

"Wait, what?" Amy asks.

"We have 20 assassins living here. In the last two months 26 assassins have gone missing, like what happened in Delos when I was there so we know they are head." Sonette explains.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Amy said.

"Thanks." Sonette whispers. "We are training them and Clare, the one I told you who is cocky and careless, tried to fight me. She let her guard down and I grabbed her." Sonette explains.

"I hope she learnt her lesson." Sonic said.

"I don't think so, she reminds me of myself when I was her age. She only looks around her teens." Sonette explains.

"I hope she takes care." Amy said.

"I'll keep a close eye on her." Sonette said.

"I wouldn't think of any less of you." Grace said. "The amount of time you saved our lives." Grace adds.

"She's right." Amy adds.

"Well I have to worry about the assassins, worry about Clare, worry about the Babylon and worry about this wedding." Sonette tells them. "So much work to do." Sonette whispers.

"Just remember you don't have to do it alone." Sonic tells her.

"I know Sonic." Sonette said as Sonia runs over.

"Clare ran off." Sonia tells Sonette and Sonette sighs.

"Sooner than I thought." Sonette said. "Be back soon, have some bandages and that just in case." Sonette tells them and runs off. She has an idea on where Clare would have gone. She wish Clare didn't remind her of herself. She looks around and sighs. 'Ok Clare, where are you?' Sonette thought. She then heard a scream and heads towards it. She saw Clare on the ground and six Babylon around her.

"Look at this." one said and Sonette sighs as she climbs down.

"Lady Sonette!" another said as Sonette grabs her swords. Quickly, she took the Babylons down and rushed to Clare's aid. Clare tries to fight Sonette, but Sonette pins her down and saw the shoulder wound.

"Let me look at it." Sonette tells Clare who gave up and nods. Sonette pulls her up and got a better look at the wound. It went straight through. "Lucky, it went straight through." Sonette tells Clare. Sonette then sits next to Clare who sighs. "So what was going through your mind when you ran?" Sonette asks.

"I don't know." Clare replies and Sonette sighs.

"Clare, you need to be careful. Trust me, I have done stupid things and got caught by the Babylon number of times." Sonette tells her and Clare sighs.

"I know." Clare whispers.

"Don't make my mistake kid, trust me." Sonette tells her and Clare nods.

"I…I just wanted to be like you so much." Clare admits as she looks at the ground and Sonette sighs as she gets up.

"Come on." Sonette said as she picks Clare up bridal style. Clare slumbers into Sonette's arms and rested her head on Sonette's shoulder. Sonette starts walking. "Once home, I'll patch you up and we will work on lunch." Sonette tells her.

"Ok." Clare whispers and Sonette looks around and heads home.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonette made it home and was greeted by Lucy who sighs. Sonette heads upstairs and Lucy follows Sonette. Sonette walks into her room and sits Clare down on the desk. Sonette then got a better look at the wound and Lucy sits the first aid next to Clare.

"Thanks." Sonette said and Lucy walks off.

"How bad?" Clare asks softly.

"Not really bad, it could be worse." Sonette tells her and Clare sighs. "I hope you have learnt your lesion." Sonette said.

"I have." Clare whispers.

"Good." Sonette said as she finished patching Clare up. They head out and Sonette went to make sure they had lunch. Clare was right behind Sonette. Lucy then runs over and Sonette stops walking, causing Clare to stop.

"The other have had their lunch." Lucy tells Sonette as they start walking.

"Good, thanks Lucy." Sonette said.

"Anytime, Amy and her parents have their room as well. Amy's is close to yours." Lucy explains.

"Good, I want to keep her close." Sonette sad.

"I know, after what happened in Delos, I'm not surprise." Lucy explains.

"I kept her and her parents safe, that's all that mattered." Sonette tells Lucy.

"I remember." Lucy said.

"Thanks again." Sonette said.

"You helped me, this is my way to repay you." Lucy tells her.

"Talk to you after lunch." Sonette tells her and Lucy nods as she runs. Sonette heads for lunch and make sure Clare eats. After lunch, she drops Clare with the other assassins and met up with Lucy who was with Manic and Ajax.

"We have another group of Babylon, close to here too." Manic tells her.

"Cool, let's take care of it." Sonette said.

"Come on." Sonette said and they head off, the four of them have been doing most of the work since Sonic has the wedding to worry about, but sometime he has joined them. They found the place and Sonette and Lucy heads up to make see how many Babylon are there.

"There are a few here." Lucy said.

"Yeah, let's go." Sonette said. She looks at Manic and nods. The pair storm in and Lucy and Sonette climbs through the window. They took down any Babylon in their way. Sonette kicks a door in and saw a beaten and tortured Madeleine on the ground, chained up. Sonette puts her weapons away as she ran over to her aid.

"No more." Madeleine cries.

"Madeleine, it's me." Sonette tells. Madeleine opens her eyes and sighs.

"I'm sorry Sonette, I told them where the hideout is." Madeleine whispers as Lucy runs in.

"Lucy, get Manic and Ajax!" Sonette tells her and Lucy runs off. "Just hang in there, help is coming." Sonette tells her.

"Charles, Hanna and William, they are in danger." Madeleine tells her. Manic and Ajax runs in with Lucy.

"Take her home, Lucy, we need to get to the hideout." Sonette tells her. Manic grabs Madeleine and runs off as Lucy and Sonette heads off.

"Why are we going back?" Lucy asks.

"They are in danger and I fear we are already too late." Sonette replies. They made it back and slowly sneaks in. As they walk through, they saw every assassin that were here at the time, dead. Sonette felt tears in her eyes as they made it through. They came to the large room, the same room they were discharged in to see Hanna on her knees with William's and Charles' body next to her. Sonette clench her fist.

"One last time, where are the kids?" a Babylon asks.

"I don't know." Hanna replies and Sonette sighs, she counted ten Babylon.

"Lucy, take the right." Sonette tells her.

"Ok." Lucy said.

"Oi!" Sonette said as they walk in.

"Get them." a voice shouts. Sonette and Lucy kills every Babylon in the room and Sonette rushes to Hanna who breaks down in tears.

"Lucy, get Manic and some guards." Sonette tells her and Lucy runs off.

"They're all dead." Hanna cries.

"Not all, those 20 young assassins are with me." Sonette tells her and Hanna looks at her shock.

"Are they safe?" Hanna asks.

"Yes." Sonette replies.

"We had no idea." Hanna said.

"I didn't know, Madeleine sent them with me. She's hurt herself." Sonette explains and Hanna sighs.

"They came in and just killed us. We didn't have a chance." Hanna explains. Sonette gets up and helps Hanna up.

"Come on, you need to pack. You are staying with me." Sonette tells her.

"Ok." Hanna said as she heads up stairs. Later, Manic and a group of guards came and saw what happened. Sonette shakes her head. They set up the courtyard for the cremation of the assassins. All up, there were 30 dead assassins. Lucy brought the young assassins so they can pay their respect to their lost brothers and sisters. Sonette was standing alone when Clare walks over.

"They won't get away with this." Clare said.

"No, they won't. I am going to hunt them down and make them pay." Sonette tells her. "Training will be hard for you and the others, but you are the last group of assassins here." Sonette tells her.

"We are." Clare whispers. "And you and Lucy."

"No Clare, we were discharged. We are not assassin, but two extremely pissed off hedgehogs." Sonette tells her. "I have to earn my way back." Sonette adds.

"Will Hanna let you?" Clare asks.

"I don't know." Sonette replies. They then heard home as it started to get dark. Sonette walks to her room and sighs as she sits down. Then Hanna walks in and Sonette looks at her. "Hanna." Sonette said standing up and Hanna sighs.

"Lucy told me what happened." Hanna said. "With Madeleine." Hanna adds and Sonette sighs. "You came, even though you have been discharged. You saved me, you took in those young assassins, but why?" Hanna asks.

"I may be discharged, but they are still my brothers and sisters. I will always fight, even though I have been discharged." Sonette explains and Hanna sighs. "It's late Hanna and I have a big day tomorrow." Sonette tells her and Hanna nods. "I'm sorry, for all that has happen." Sonette said.

"You were right." Hanna said. "And now, 56 assassins are dead and we did nothing." Hanna adds as she starts to cry.

"You need to stay here Hanna, it is not safe for you out there." Sonette tells her and Hanna nods.

"I know, take care." Hanna said walking off and Sonette sighs as she sits down. Hanna was right, 56 assassins have been killed and she need to make sure no more assassins die and make sure no one wrecks the wedding. Then Amy runs in and over to Sonette, giving her a hug.

"I heard what happened." Amy said and Sonette sighs. "I am so sorry." Amy then said.

"I know Amy, thanks." Sonette said.

"If there is anything I can, just let me know." Amy tells her, letting go and Sonette smiles.

"Thank Amy." Sonette said.

"Come on, dinner is ready." Amy said, taking Sonette's hand and drags her out. They walk into the dining hall and sits down.

"Sonette, after dinner I would like to speak to you." Jules tells her.

"Yes father." Sonette said. After dinner, she follows her father to his study. One there, Jules sighs as he pulls Sonette into a hug.

"I'm sorry Sonette." Jules said and Sonette sighs.

"56 assassins are dead, 56 of our brothers and sisters are gone." Sonette said as she starts crying. "They're just gone." Sonette adds,

"It's ok sweetheart." Jules tells her.

"I don't even know if Fire was there." Sonette cries and Jules sighs.

"We'll figure this out, I promise." Jules tells her and Sonette nods as she closes her eyes. Her father was right, she will figure this out and she knows she doesn't have to do this alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonette wakes up to knocking and sighs as she slowly opens her eyes to find out it was coming from her balcony. Sonette gets up and slowly walks over. She opens the curtains to see a worried Fire the Hedgehog. Sonette opens the door and Fire walks in.

"What's going on?" Fire asks.

"What's going on, where have you been?" Sonette asks.

"A small town a couple days away. I left two months ago after I said goodbye to you." Fire explains and Sonette sighs.

"I'm sorry Fire, but in the last two months, 56 assassins have been killed, including Charles and William." Sonette tells him and Fire looks at her shock.

"No." Fire whispers.

"I thought you were one of those who are dead." Sonette admits with tears in her eyes and Fire sighs as he pulls Sonette into a hug. "I thought I lost you." Sonette said as she starts to cry.

"I'm here baby girl, I'm here." Fire tells her.

"Don't leave me ever again." Sonette tells him and Fire smiles.

"I won't." Fire whispers. Fire lets her go and wipes her eyes. Sonette smiles.

"I better get dress." Sonette said walking off and starts getting dress.

"So how many assassins are left?" Fire asks.

"There's Hanna, Madeleine and 20 young assassins." Sonette replies. "Madeleine sent them here before the attack." Sonette adds.

"That's good." Fire said and Sonette nods. Once changed, Fire gets a better look at her new outfit.

"And?" Sonette asks.

"You look good." Fire said and Sonette smiles.

"Come on, I need to see Madeleine. She was tortured." Sonette tells him and Fire nods. The pair heads off and went to Madeleine's room. They walk in to see Hanna with her. Hanna looks over and smiles.

"Fire, you are back." Hanna said as she gets up as Sonette and Fire walks over.

"I heard what happen. I'm sorry, I should have been here." Fire said.

"You would be dead then. The Babylon came into the hideout and slaughtered us." Hanna tells him and Fire sighs. "Madeleine, she tried, but they broke her." Hanna adds.

"She didn't mean to." Sonette protests.

"I know and she will be forgiven. Not many of us are left here." Hanna said.

"I have a wedding today to watch." Sonette starts.

"Go." Hanna tells her.

"I got them." Fire tells her and Sonette nods as she heads off for breakfast. When she walks into the dining hall she saw Jules, Sonic, Manic, Sonia, Amy, Grace, Lionel and Lucy already there. Sonette sighs as she walks over and sits next to Lucy.

"What is it?" Jules asks worry.

"Nothing, just a lot going on at the moment." Sonette replies and Lucy sighs. "Fire is here." Sonette tells Lucy who smiles.

"That's great." Lucy said and Sonette smiles with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, think I thought he was killed, it is." Sonette whispers and Lucy grabs her hand.

"Sonette." Amy said worry.

"I'm ok." Sonette assures her and Amy smiles.

"Today is the big day, can you handle it?" Sonic asks.

"I'll be fine." Sonette tells them. "I'm going to get the young assassins to walk around and help the guards. The youngest will be with Madeleine." Sonette explains.

"Good idea." Jules said and Lionel nods. Sonette smiles. After breakfast, she heads off with Lucy to talk to Clare and the others.

"Seven of the assassins are under the age of 13. I think we should send them to Madeleine." Lucy tells her.

"I'll have them with her and Hanna. I have to make sure Hanna stays there." Sonette adds.

"Got it." Lucy said. They walk into Clare's room to see all 20 assassins standing there.

"Sonette." Clare said.

"I want the assassins under the age of 13 to go with Lucy. You will be staying with Madeleine and Hanna." Sonette tells them. The seven assassins then follows Lucy out and Sonette sighs.

"What's going on?" Clare asks.

"Today is the wedding." Sonette replies. "I want the rest of you to split up into pairs."

"It won't work." Clare said.

"You will be staying with me." Sonette tells Clare who nods. The split up and they followed Sonette who got Ajax to organise them with groups of guards. None of the guards had a people with the young assassins tagging along, but then again, they didn't have a choice. Sonette was going to keep Clare close to her and make sure Clare doesn't do anything silly. They walk into Jules' study to see Jules with Lionel.

"Is everything ready?" Jules asks.

"Yes." Sonette replies.

"Also, can you see Amy? She wanted to see you before the wedding." Lionel asks.

"Sure." Sonette replies and walks off with Clare. They walk to Amy's room and Sonette knocks. When the door opens, Sonette saw Sonia who smiles.

"Come in." Sonia said walking back.

"I'll wait out here." Clare said and Sonette nods as she walks in. She saw Amy dressed in a white dress and walks over.

"Thank goodness you are here." Amy said as she grabs Sonette's hands.

"What's wrong?" Sonette asks.

"I have a bad feeling." Amy replies and Sonette sighs, so did she.

"I have the 12 young assassins split up with guards so they can stay on watch, I'm going to ask Fire to do the same and I will be right beside you with Lucy." Sonette tells her and Amy nods. "If anything happens, we will take care of it." Sonette adds and Amy smiles as she gives Sonette a hug.

"I feel so much better hearing you say those words." Amy said and Sonette smiles.

"We got this and I know you can handle yourself. I trained you after all." Sonette whispers and Amy giggles.

"You did." Amy said, letting her go and Sonette fixes Amy's dress.

"You look amazing Amy." Sonette said.

"Thank you." Amy said, then saw the necklace she gave Sonette. Amy smiles as she grabs it. "You wear it." Amy whispers.

"Yeah, of course I do." Sonette tells her.

"Well it is almost time." Grace said.

"I better talk to Fire, I'll be right back. I promise." Sonette tells Amy.

"I know you will." Amy said and Sonette heads off. She ran to Madeleine's room to see Fire waiting outside. Fire looks at Sonette and smiles.

"So the wedding is today." Fire said.

"Yeah, can you help?" Sonette asks.

"Of course, I'll scout around. Keep my eyes open." Fire replies and Sonette smiles.

"Thanks Fire." Sonette said. Fire goes to walk off, but Sonette quickly grabs his hand, causing him to stop.

"What is it?" Fire asks.

"Be careful, please." Sonette pleads and Fire smiles.

"I'll be fine, you be careful." Fire tells her, then kiss her one the forehead. Sonette nods as she lets Fire's hand go and Fire heads off. Sonette sighs as she looks around, she couldn't shake this feeling, something was going to happen and she needs to do anything she can to stop it, but how? She doesn't even know what will happen. Sonette sighs as Lucy runs over.

"Are you ok?" Lucy asks worry.

"Yeah, just lost in my thoughts." Sonette replies as they start walking. "We have to make sure nothing goes wrong. At least as best we can." Sonette tells her and Lucy nods.


	5. Chapter 5

It was time. The moment was here. Sonette is helping Amy get the last few things ready. Amy was nervous. Sonette smiles and Amy turns to face her.

"Tell me a quick story, about you and Sonic when you were younger." Amy said and Sonette chuckles.

"I remember we would always run around and steal food from the kitchen. We were always too fast for the servants to stop us. One time when we were seven, we crept in the middle of the night, no one was around so Sonic boosted me up and I took some food. Then we were caught and I fell, hurt my arm. Sonic felt so bad and looked after me till I got better." Sonette explains and Amy smiles. "I remember my mother told me, when I was 3, I broke my leg and Sonic carried me around so I didn't have to stay in my room." Sonette adds.

"That was sweet of him." Amy said.

"Sonic and I, we always got into trouble together. Manic though, he would always lie for me, saying I couldn't have done it because I was with him." Sonette tells her and Amy giggles.

"Aw, that's cute." Amy said. "And Sonia?"

"I remember having naps with her, we were back to back and I held her hand. She use to always have nightmares so I stayed with her. I kept her safe. She looked up to me." Sonette explains as Sonia walks in, but didn't see her.

"And still do." Sonia admits and Sonette looks at her shock, but smiles. "We are ready." Sonia tells them.

"Ready Amy?" Sonette asks.

"I am now." Amy replies and they heads off. Sonette and Sonia sneaks in, leaving Amy with Lionel. Sonette stood by Sonic who smiles at her. He wanted her to stay close to them so if anything happens, Amy can run to her.

'Thank you.' Sonic mouthed and Sonette smiles. Then Amy walks down as music play and people stand up. Sonic smiles. Amy kissed her father on the cheek and grabs Sonic's hands.

"You look amazing." Sonic whispers and Amy giggles.

"Thanks." Amy whispers.

"Dearly beloved: We have gathered her today to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. The step which you are about to take is the most important into which beings can come. It is a union of two people founded upon mutual respect and affection. Your lives will change, your responsibilities will increase, but your joy will be multiplied if you are sincere and earnest with your pledge to one another." the priest said. "Do you take Amy Rose to be your lawful wedded wife, to love her, comfort her and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" the priest said.

"I do." Sonic said smiling.

"Do you take Sonic the Hedgehog to be your lawful wedded husband, to love him, comfort him and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" the priest said.

"I do." Amy said smiling.

"Until now Amy and Sonic have spent each moment of their lives as separate individuals. But from this day on, and every day after this day shall be shared and spent as one. As they have pledged themselves to meet sorrow and happiness as one family before God and this community of friends. If anyone here has any reasons as to why these two should not be joined in Holy Matrimony, let him speak now or forever hold his peace. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Hedgehog. I now pronounce them husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." the priest said. Sonic kisses Amy who wraps her arms around his neck as everyone started clapping. Everything was perfect. Then warning bells sound and everyone looks around shock. Fire walks in and Sonette runs over and grabs him.

"Babylon are trying to get in, a large group too." Fire tells her and Sonette looks back.

"We have a large group of Babylon's heading our way." Sonette tells her father who sighs. Amy runs over with Sonia, Sonic and Manic.

"We have to move." Manic said.

"I'll take Sonia and Amy to get a weapon." Sonette tells them and they nods. "Fire, where are they?" Sonette asks.

"Front courtyard, we are holding our ground, but we don't know how long. The 13 young assassins are there and so is Madeleine." Fire explains.

"Go." Sonette tells them, then grabs Sonia and Amy and the trio heads off. They grabbed a couple of swords each and Sonette grabs a few other things while there. They head out and Sonette saw an army of Babylon. 'How?' Sonette thought. She shakes her head, she had no time. The join the attack and Sonette joins the assassins. They fought as best as they could, Sonette saw Amy and Sonic fight back to back as well as Sonia and Manic. Sonette kills the Babylon she was fighting, leaving her sword in and grabs her pistol, shooting three people. After hours of fighting, they won. Two assassins were killed and a lot of guards, but they won. Sonette has three wounds: she has one on her right shoulder, her left hip with it just getting her and her back left shoulder. Amy, Sonic, Sonia and Manic runs over to Sonette who sighs. She was panting. Fire then walks over and place a hand on her right shoulder. Sonette chuckles as she leans into him.

"What now?" Amy asks.

"We call it a day." Sonette whispers.

"We did it." Sonic said as they look around.

"Yeah." Sonette whispers. Amy then saw her hip wound and got worried as she grabs Sonette.

"You're hurt." Amy said.

"It's fine." Sonette assures her and Fire saw the one on her back.

"That's two wounds I see." Fire said as he makes Sonette looks at him and scans her. "And there's the third." Fire asks.

"I'm fine." Sonette tells them as Hanna walks over with Madeleine and Lucy.

"Sonette." Hanna said.

"Hann." Sonette said.

"Tomorrow I want you and Lucy drop by the hideout. You were right, we had no right to kick you out." Hanna tells her.

"Wait, I'm welcome back to the creed." Sonette said shock, she has never heard an discharged assassin being welcome back before.

"If you want to, I'll see you tomorrow." Hanna said, then leaves with Madeleine and the 20 young assassins.

"Are you going back?" Sonia asks.

"I don't know…it's the only thing I'm good at doing. It used to be what keeps me going." Sonette explains.

"No matter what you do, we will support you." Manic tells her and Sonette nods.

"Lucy, we need to talk." Sonette said and the pair walks off.

"What do we do?" Lucy asks.

"I was going to ask you that." Sonette replies.

"I want to go back, they are our family." Lucy tells her and Sonette sighs.

"I do too Lucy." Sonette whispers. "We'll think about it tonight, we have work to do now." Sonette tells her.

"Ok." Lucy said with a nods and Sonette looks over.

"Besides, I need to speak to my father as well." Sonette adds.

"Right." Lucy said and Sonette smiles.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonette wakes up with sunlight in her eyes. She sighs as she rolls over and sighs. She walked to her father about leaving and he said she should go. She wants to go, follow her passion and what makes her, her. Sonette sighs as she sits up and rubs her neck. She then gets up and gets dress. She then packs all her gear into a large suitcase, including the paperwork Mephiles gave her as well as her mother's diary and letter. She then puts the suitcase down by the chest and heads out for breakfast. She needs to make up her mind what she wants to do. She walks in to see Grace, Lionel, Jules, Sonia, Manic and Lucy there. Sonette sits down and yawns. She was tired, she didn't sleep well last night. She was too busy thinking about what to do.

"Are you ok Sonette?" Jules asks worry and Sonette sighs.

"Yeah." Sonette replies. Sonette looks at Grace who sighs. After breakfast, Sonette was standing by a window when Grace walks over.

"What is it?" Grace asks.

"I have been offered to re-join the creed. I don't know if I want to. It make me…me, but I don't want to leave. I mean Sonic leaves with, Lionel and Amy." Sonette explains.

"You should go." Grace tells her and Sonette looks at her. "It's who you are." Grace adds and Sonette looks out the window. "You have saved so many lives and stop the Babylon." Grace explains and Sonette looks at Grace again.

"You're right." Sonette whispers and Grace place her hand on Sonette's shoulder.

"Don't worry, you will be fine." Grace tells her and Sonette smiles.

"Yeah, you're right." Sonette whispers. Then Lucy walks over and Grace walks off. Lucy looks at Sonette who takes a deep breath.

"I'm going back." Lucy said.

"As am I." Sonette said.

"Let's go." Lucy nods and the pair heads off. As they head to the hideout, Sonette thought about what will happen when she re-joins the creed. Will they send her away? If so, where? Sonette sighs. They made it to the hideout to see Fire waiting outside. Fire smiles as they walk over.

"Hanna told me what's happening." Fire said and Lucy walks in.

"What do you think?" Sonette asks.

"It will be good to have you back." Fire replies and Sonette gives him a hug. Fire smiles as he wraps his arms around Sonette tight. "Remember when you first joined all those years ago?" Fire asks and Sonette smiles.

"I do." Sonette replies as she remembers it.

_An 8 year old Sonette is standing at the side of the ship as they come to a dock. Sonette looks next to her to see a tiger who growls at her. Sonette gasp in horror as she runs over to Fire, grabbing his leg and Fire sighs._

"_Jackson, stop scaring her!" Fire tells him and the tiger looks over, then sighs as he walks off. Sonette sighs as she looks up at Fire. Fire looks over at another assassin, a hedgehog. She has pure white fur, her quails come down to her side like her and go down to her knees and deep blue eyes. She looked around her teens. "Snow." Fire said and Snow smiles._

"_I got it, take her to Chandra." Snow tells her._

"_Thanks." Fire said. "Come on Sonette." Fire said walking and Sonette chase after him. They head into a large palace and Sonette grabs Fire's hand. They walk through the place and two people caught her eyes. She saw a 7 year old Teagan fox and 8 year old Sandra Hedgehog. Sonette sighs as she looks up at Fire. They kept walking. They came to a large room round room. They walk to the round table in the middle to see a hedgehog with light blue fur, long light blue hair and deep blue eyes. She was wearing a pure white dress._

"_Chandra." Fire said with a bow._

"_Fire, it is good to see you back." Chandra said with a slight bow. "And who is this?" Chandra then asks, looking at Sonette who gasp as she hides behind Fire, trying to bury her face into him. Chandra giggles and Fire sighs._

"_Sorry, this is Lady Sonette Hedgehog." Fire introduces and Chandra looks at her shock. "Aleena Hedgehog has been killed, Sonette was on the ship and we did not notices here will we were halfway down the river. I saw the blood trail and follow it. She was wounded. I believe the Babylon has something to do with this." Fire explains and Chandra sighs as she looks at Sonette who looks at her._

"_You poor dear." Chandra whispers._

"_Who…who are the Babylon?" Sonette asks softly and Fire sighs._

"_Bad people." Chandra replies as she walks over. Sonette clings to Fire and Fire looks at her._

"_Sorry, she seems to be very shy." Fire said._

"_Don't apologize, after what this poor dear has seen, has been through. She has the right to be scared." Chandra tells him, walking back a bit and drops down to her knees. Fire looks at her shock, Chandra has never ever knelt down in public. Sonette looks at her and slowly walks over. "That's right dear, I'm not going to hurt you sweetheart." Chandra said smiling._

"_They…they killed my mother." Sonette cries, giving Chandra a hug. Fire walks back and Chandra smiles._

"_I know, I can offer a way to get you revenge if you wish." Chandra tells her. Sonette lets her go and Chandra grabs Sonette's hand._

"_How?" Sonette asks._

"_Have you heard of the assassin creed?" Chandra asks and Sonette shakes her head, she truly hasn't. "Well the assassin creed fight against the Babylon, trying to stop their evil." Chandra tells her. Sonette looks at Fire who nods._

"_You are the assassins, aren't you?" Sonette asks as she looks at Chandra and Chandra nods. "Help me." Sonette pleads._

"_We don't normally do this, but how would you like to join. Fire will be your trainer, he will look after you and you will be with two other children, Teagan and Sandra." Chandra explains and Sonette looks up at her. _

"_I…" Sonette starts as she looks back at Fire._

"_I will teach you, you will be able to get your revenge." Fire tells her and Sonette looks at Chandra._

"_Yes please, I want to, I need to make them pay." Sonette pleads. "The guards, they…they left us. I need to know why." Sonette explains._

"_And you will have that chance." Chandra tells her as she stands up. Sonette runs to Fire and gives him a hug. Fire pulls Sonette into a hug and Fire lifts her up. "Sonette shall have the room by yours, but she must change her name." Chandra tells them._

"_I do." Sonette whispers._

"_Yes." Fire tells her and Chandra sighs._

"_I don't have anything." Sonette said and Fire smiles._

"_How about Annabelle?" Fire asks and Sonette smiles._

"_Annabelle it is, now go." Chandra tells them and the pair heads off. Sonette clings to Fire and snuggles into him. She had a new home and a reason to go on._

Sonette shakes her head back to reality and looks up at Fire.

"Let's do this." Fire said and they head in. Lucy looks at them and they headed to meet Hanna once more. Sonette and Lucy stood in the middle of the room with the assassins around them. Hanna appears and the pair looks up at her.

"Annabelle Hedgehog and Lucy Hedgehog, you two have proven more than worthy to come back and be reunited back in the creed. It is a rare that a discharged assassin are welcome back, but you two are welcome back with open arms." Hanan tells them. "Do you accept this?" Hanna asks.

"Yes Hanna." Lucy said and Sonette smiles.

"Yes Hanna." Sonette then said and Hanna smiles.

"Welcome back." Hanna then said and Sonette looks at Lucy who looks at her smiling.

"Sonette, I have a job I want to speak to you about and you alone." Hanna tells her. Sonette looks at her shock, but nods. Hanna walks off and Sonette slowly heads upstairs. She has never been up here before. She then walks into the open room and Hanna sighs.

"What is it?" Sonette asks and Hanna sighs,

"I have receive a letter saying we have a rogue assassin. I need you to head to Blackrose, they need to be stop at all cost." Hanna explains and Sonette looks at her shock.

"But Jenson, Teagan and Sandra are there. Other assassins that are more capable to handle this." Sonette said, confused on why Hanna wants her there.

"Yes, but I need someone I truly trust. I have seen you fight and I trust you." Hanna tells her and Sonette eyes widen in shock. Hanna trust her. "I need you to leave with Fire and Lucy, today, but you cannot tell them the mission and why you are going" Hanna tells her.

"I understand, I'll have to head home and grab my stuff as well as Lucy and I need to say my goodbyes." Sonette explains.

"Go, I will have a ship ready." Hanna tells her and Sonette nods. Hanna hands Sonette a scroll. "Your eyes only, please Sonette. I only trust you." Hanna tells her and Sonette puts it away. She heads out and down stairs. She saw Fire and Lucy being the last two people left.

"What is it?" Lucy asks.

"We are going to Blackrose." Sonette replies. "Hanna will need your help Fire." Sonette adds.

"I'll see." Fire said walking upstairs. Sonette and Lucy heads off and Lucy sighs.

"This can't be good, did she say why?" Lucy asks.

"No, she wants us to be there." Sonette replies.

"Ok." Lucy said. Once home, Sonette heads to her room, grabbing her stuff and heads out to find the other. She runs into Sonia who smiles, but then sighs, seeing the bags.

"You're leaving." Sonia whispers.

"Yeah." Sonette whispers.

"Come on." Sonia said and they walk into their father's study to see Jules with Sonic, Manic, Grace, Amy and Lionel. Sonette walks over and sits her stuff down.

"I guess that means you are going." Jules said and Sonette nods. Jules gets up and gives her a hug.

"Take care." Jules tells her and Sonette smiles as she nods. Jules lets her go and Sonette walks over and gives Sonic a hug.

"It's a shame you couldn't stay a little longer." Sonic said.

"Sorry Sonic." Sonette said. "You take care of Amy for me." Sonette then whispers.

"I will." Sonic whispers back. Sonette lets him go and walks to Amy. Amy gives her a hug and Sonette chuckles.

"You be careful out there. You are still hurt." Amy tells her.

"I will." Sonette assures her. Amy gets her go and Sonette walks up to Grace and Lionel. Grace gives her a hug, kissing her on top of her head.

"You take care out there, it's a dangerous world." Grace tells her as she Sonette go.

"I know." Sonette said. Sonette then gives Lionel.

"So where will you go?" Sonic asks.

"Blackrose." Sonette replies as she lets Lionel go.

"Blackrose, you can't." Manic tells her and Sonette looks at him worry.

"Why?" Sonette asks.

"It's the worst place for a female to go, I know how bad it is there." Manic tells her.

"Shall I remind you who I am Manic?" Sonette said and Manic sighs.

"Just be careful, please." Manic pleads.

"Scourge the Hedgehog lives there. He's a heartless man." Sonic adds and Jules sighs.

"Mother said something about him." Sonette whispers.

"He was the one you were meant to marry." Jules tells her and Sonette looks at him shock. "He cannot know you are alive. You hear me." Jules tells him.

"I understand father." Sonette said. She gives Manic a hug and Manic sighs.

"I'll be fine." Sonette whispers.

"I worry because I care." Manic whispers back.

"I know." Sonette said. Sonette lets her go and gives Sonia a hug.

"You still have that compass, right?" Sonia asks.

"I do." Sonette replies.

"Take care and come home safe." Sonia tells her.

"I will and I will write this time." Sonette tells her as she lets Sonia go.

"I know." Sonia said and Sonette grabs her stuff.

"Ok better grab Lucy and head off." Sonette said.

"Take care." Sonette said and heads off. She saw Lucy outside and smiles. The pair heads off and they head off. They made it back to the hideout to see Fire and Hanna waiting outside.

"You two ready?" Hanna asks.

"We are." Sonette replies.

"Come on." Fire said and they head off. Once at a ship, they got on and found a spot to sit out of the way while Fire helps get things ready so they can go. Sonette looks at the sky and sighs.

"What is it?" Lucy asks and Sonette looks at her.

"I'm just a little tired." Sonette replies.

"Oh, ok." Lucy said and Sonette sighs. She had a bad feeling. She had to what will happen, she knows she can't tell anyone about her job, but how is she going to track down a rogue assassin alone. Sonette sighs, it doesn't matter, she has no choice but to try.

* * *

**This is a very, very small story…it was more of a filler for Sonette to become an assassin again and a little flashback…so that what Sonette did in the time she wasn't an assassin and the wedding…sadly things didn't go to plan…anyway, like always, this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye.**


End file.
